The present invention relates generally to laser devices and more particularly to an improved solid state laser device utilizing electric field pumping means.
Solid state devices for effecting laser action are known including a host crystal doped with substitutional impurities to provide the laser ions. The stimulated emission of radiation is brought about by pumping optical energy into the crystal, as for example with a spiral flash lamp surrounding the crystal and connected to a suitable energy source. In other embodiments, the pumping lamp is positioned near the laser crystal and imaged on the crystal by optical means. The optical energy provides an inverted population between two energy levels of the laser ions. Regenerative means in the form of end coatings of high reflectance or end mirrors or semitransparent surfaces adjacent the ends of the crystal serve to stimulate coherent emission of monochromatic light of a wavelength and frequency corresponding to the energy difference between the two energy levels and the emitted light is coupled out of the system through an opening in the regenerative means.
The requirement of discrete optical energy pumping means in the prior art laser system precludes the latter's use in applications requiring miniaturization. Thus, the prior art devices are impractical for use in miniature rangefinders and illuminators or in integrated optics systems.